User blog:Coopergang1/Hypothetical game: Arcade Manager
I'm surprised a game like this doesn't exist. It would be similar a Tycoon game, along with other simulation games. Bullets represent additional options. Arcade Options *Shape: **You can draw the shape of the building on a grid. *Floor: **Colored Carpet **Zany Carpet **Wavy Carpet **Space Carpet **Swirl Carpet **Circles Carpet **Rings Carpet **Treasure Map **3D Boxes Carpet **Bent Rectangles Carpet **Dimond Carpet **Checkered Tiles **Diamond Tiles **Hardwood *Walls **Solid Wallpaper **Single Stripe Wallpaper **Stripe Wallpaper **Dimond Wallpaper **Flame Wallpaper **Glass Panels **Bricks *Lighting **Standard **LED Panels **Blacklights *Logo: Will appear on sign, as well as tokens, prizes, and various objects. **Rocket **Arcade Machine **Planet **Joystick **Controller **Cat **Dog **Happy Face **Thumbs Up **Pizza **Snake **Music Note **Pirate Skull **Alien **Pixel Monster **Pixel Ghost **Falling Blox **Sword **Treasure Chest **Palm Tree **Pixel Skull **Lightning **Crown **Eye **Shield **Big Letter *Loadouts: Default maps that you can change and edit. **Joey's Gameroom: A small, retro arcade. **Cool Cat's: A kid's arcade with entertainers and pizzeria. **Game Planet: A space themed arcade. **Treasure Trove Arcade: A pirate/island themed arcade. **Ultracade: A large, deluxe arcade with mutiple most games. Jobs *Worker: Fills roles for rides and attractions. i.e Pizzeria, Laser Tag, Golf. *Technician: Fixes broken games and rides. *Custodian: Cleans the floor/walls. *Mascot: Wears a costume and entertains guests with high fives and dances. **Cat **Cool Dog **Pirate Pig **Spaceman **Pirate Elephant **Alien **Chef Girl **Hairy Monster **Cowboy Horse **Duck Girl Games/Rides *Retro Game: A standard arcade machine with a joystick and two buttons. 2x2 **Space Shooter **Platformer **Hack n Slash *Fighting Game: A more complex arcade machine with several buttons. 2x2 *Driving Sim: A game with a built on, ridable car. 2x3 **Street Race **Dirtbike **Snowmobile **Jet Ski *Shooting Game: A game that features one or two light guns. 2*2 **Cyber Commando **Wild West **Horror **Hunting *Double Shooter: A game with two people shooting, inside of a "car". 3x3 **Island **Spaceship **Military *Dance Challenge: A la Dance Dance Revolution. 4x3 *Rock Star: A la Guitar Hero 3x2 *Pinball: 1x2 **Scary Castle **Secret Agent **Superhero **Time Machine **Carnival *Stomping Game: A game with light up panels that you must stomp on. 2x3 *Skee-Ball: Roll a ball to get it in a hole. 2x5 *Claw Machine: Pilot a claw to grab a treasure. 2x2 **Stuffed Animals **Sportz Stuff **Treasure Cove *Basketball Hoops: Throw a ball into a net. 2x4 *Fall Catcher: Pilot a basket to catch falling objects. 2x2 *Whack-an-Ape: Monkeys pop out of "cages", and you use a hammer to knock them back in. 2x2 *Water Blaster: Blast a stream of water to inflate a balloon. 2*4 *Redepmtion Wheel: For a number of coinc, you can spin the wheel to recieve a random number of Tickets 3x2 *Jackpot Game: Lights spin around in a circle, and if you can stop the light in a specific spot, you win a large ammount of tickets. 2x2 *Token Shooter: If you shoot a token into a slot, you win. 2x2 *Token Conveyer: Tokens fall on a conveyer, and you must make them fall. 2x2 *Trivia Game: A Jeopardy-esque game show game. 3x3 *Motion Simulator: Riders are seater in a moving box to simulate motion. 4x4 **Roller Coaster **Fighter Pilot *Ticket Tube: A tube that when stepped into will blow tickets around with wind, and you grab as many as you can. 2x2 *Table Game 2x4 **Air Hockey **Foosball **Pool *Kiddie Ride: A calm, ridable ride for small children. 2x3 **Cartoon Horse **Fire Truck **Spaceship **Choo Choo *Fun Tower: A small, ferris wheel-esque ride. 2x3 *Flying Bike: A "magic" bike that flies upward when pedeled. 3x4 *Mini Bowling Alley: A four-lane bowing alley. 5x7 * Other *Office: The main menu of the game, necessary to begin. Adds on to the side of the building. 7x7 *Staff Room: Necessary to hire workers and to begin. Adds on to the side of the building. 10x6 *Token Machine: Exchanges standard currency for tokens. 2x1 *Ticket Machine: Exchanges tokens for tickets. 2x1 *Ticket Counter: Counts your tickets, puts the number on a receipt. 2x1 *Redemption Center: Echnages tickets for candy, toys, gadgets, and stuffed animals. 10x6 *Mini Pizzeria: Has 4 tables and a simple selection of pizzas. 8x6 *Deluxe Mini Pizzeria: Has 6 tables and 4 booths, larger selection but requires more workers. 12x8 *Drink Vending Machine: Has a variety of Sodas, as well as water and juice. 3x2 *Snack Vending Machine: Has a variety of candy, crackers, and more. 3x2 *Jukebox: Chooses the music that is played. 2x1 *Trashcan: Used to throw garbage away. 1x1 *Restroom: A public bathroom. Adds on to the side of the building. 9x7 *Photobooth: Takes several pictures of whoever's inside. 4x4 *Quater Stand: Several metal boxes with small objects worth a quarter or two. Includes a gumball machine, candies, bouncy balls, tatoos, and capsule toy. 2x1 *Jumbo Gumball: A large spiral gumball machine. 1x1 *Fortune Teller: A mystical genie that gives you a fortune. 2x2 *Laser Tag: A small arena for laser tag. Adds on to the side of the building. 12x17 *Roller Rink: A small roller skating rink and stand. Adds on to the ride of the building. 12x17 *Ball Pit: A rectangular pool full of colorfull balls. Free of charge. 8x10 *Tunnel system: Added to the celing of the arcade, Free of charge. 12x17 *Concert Stage: A group of 4 entertainers will play instruments on here. 10x10 *Mini Golf: A small mini golf corse. 12x17 **Natural **Neon Category:Blog posts